epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YouTubeKorea/"Xim and Coopay" A YTK Fanfiction
DISCLAIMER NONE OF THE HAPPENINGS OF THIS STORY IS TRUE. ALL OF THESE CAME OUT OF YOU'POOP'TUBEKOREA'S MIND. PLEASE DO NOT HATE. AND '''MASTURBATE DONATE TO THE POOR CHILDREN OF NORTH KOREA.' Ximena took a deep breath. Then she let it out. Her heart pounded. She could see that Coopay was in the chat room, along with a bunch of others. She told herself, ''everything is going to be all right, he'll know the right thing to do. She entered the chatroom. "Wattup, Xim." "Hey, Xim!" "Looking sexy!" The usual greetings. She was fed up of them. None of them mattered anyway. All she needed in her life was Coopay. She cleared her throat. "Ahem." Coopay looked away from his friends. "Oh, hello, Xim, didn't see you there," he said with the most charming smile. Warmth spread all over Xim. She blushed, then let out a girlish giggle. She couldn't help it. That boy was so attractive. Coopay frowned. "Is there something wrong, Xim? Something I can help you with?" "Oh no, not at all...everything's just perfect." Coopay nodded, then smiled that irresistable smile again. "Okay, then," he said, "well, if you need any help with anything, anything at all...I'm here." Xim nodded. Coopay went back to his friends to talk. "I know what you're thinking, Xim," Nikki came over to Xim and put her arms over her shoulder, "you just can't resist Coopay." Xim turned around to face Nikki, and said, "Yes, you're right, Nikki, Coopay's perfect, and I love him. So much..." Tears began to run down her cheeks. Nikki bit her lips. "Go on, Xim. Tell me the problem." "I don't...I don't think...(sniff) I don't think Coopay knows." "Knows what?" "Knows I love him the way I do. He'll probably think this is just one of those mutual relationships that doesn't go anywhere. I'm so heartbroke..." Then she buried her face in her hands and started crying. Nikki sighed, then patted her on the back. "Oh, Xim...you know, Fire was like that. So childish, not knowing how I felt about him...you see, Xim, the only way to let him know you're fond of him is by well, telling him." Xim looked up, eyes red, cheeks wet. "Te...tell him? Coopay?" Nikki nodded, "Yes!" Xim thought about it. "But...what if he doesn't like me?" "Then that's that, nothing you can do it. But you're a pretty-looking girl, and you have good impressions, plus equally good personalities. In my opinion, a sensible boy would think twice before turning you down." "Really?" "Yes." Nikki smiled at Xim. Xim caressed Nikki's cheeks with her fingers. "You're the absolutely best friend anyone can have, Nikki, you know that?" "I know." Xim took a deep breath, then exhaled with force. She wiped her eyes, then clapped her hands. "Right. Here I go." She walked over to Coopay, who was deep in conversation. Nervous, Xim tapped him on the back. "Uhhh...Coopay, I need to talk to you." "OK." Coopay stood up. Ximena grabbed his hand and dragged him to a corner. "What is it, Xim?" Coopay asked, scratching the back of his head. "Coopay. There's something I've been meaning to tell you." "Yep?" "...I don't know how you'll react to it but..." Coopay looked sincerely befuddled. "I...I love you." Then she clapped her hands over her mouth. Coopay just stared at her. He didn't move an inch. He gulped. Then he frowned. Then his mouth opened. "Uhhhhhhh............errrr....." Xim smiled, then said, "Well? Anything to say to me?" "Well, uh.....let's see, hrmm..............." This was going nowhere. "Oh come here, you." Ximena said, then grabbed the back of Coopay's head. Then she pushed it right onto her face. Their lips contacted. She could feel Coopay shudder. She closed her eyes. I did it. When she let go, Coopay seemed shocked at first. Then he looked straight at her. "Okay, now my turn." He kissed Xim. This time, since he was the one who started it, Xim felt more warmth. Her heart pounded like mad. Her face was as hot as lava, she could feel it. This kiss lasted for several minutes. When it ended, Xim looked at Coopay. Coopay back. Then they both giggled. Coopay's face was as red as an apple. "Okay..." he said, "see you later then." Xim nodded, still smiling. "Yes, fine...later." "I'll call you." "Not if I call you first." "I'll call you faster!" "No, I will!" They both started laughing again. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts